Adventure time crossover special chapter 1 part one
by Marshalleetime
Summary: This is adventure time crossover special episode Chapter:1 of part:1. It is what would happen if the parallel universes crossed and how everyone would react to each other. The first part is short but I wrote this by hand first.So I will upload new chapters as I finish typing them. Please tell me what you think. I tried to keep it G. So no sex, violence, and lite romance.


Marceline goes to visit Finn as she leaves the house putting the ax around her back. She is wearing a grey tank and tight blue jeans when she comes to the house. Finn answers the door excitedly. "Hey Finn what's up"? she asks him. "We still going to hang today"? She asks getting his excited response" Get what Marcy!? I found another human!" it's a girl named Fiona!"

Marceline is curious and as Finn lets her in sees jake sitting with a girl with a hat much like Finns except this one had bunny ears. They are both playing a game on Beemo. She has a light blue shirt and a dark blue skirt. She is taller than Finn is. She has blue eyes and long blonde bangs hanging from the side of her hat. That only part of her hiar that is visible outside of her hat.

"Finn where did you find her"? She question suspiciously. "She was out adventuring" Just like me and Jake". Finn says ecstatically. Marceline comes in as Jake shuts the door. "H-How old are you"? Marceline asks the young female. "13" the young girl says meekly. Marceline floats around her examining her. "Hey jake can I talk to you for a moment"? Marceline asks jake and he agrees. "Great! My turn"! Says Finn picking up the controller and sitting next to Fionna.

Marceline pulls jake to a side "Hey jake… don't those two look eerily similar"? she says to him as jake nods in agreement. "Yeah I noticed that. I don't think Finn has though." Jake says to Marceline. "I thought all the humans beside Finn had died". she adds. "Do you think they are relitives"? She questions. "I don't know but Finn seems happy with her. The two of them really hit it off well". Jake explains.

"We did it! We beat the high score!" Finn says and the two young humans high five. "You're an awesome dude Finn". Fionna says to Finn with a smile. "So are you Fionna"… Oh I mean awesome girl". Says Finn happily and they both laugh.

The phone starts ringing and he goes to answer it. He picks up the phone and puts it to his ear "What now? Ok sure… Really?" He looks over at Finn and at the phone answering back "That would explain a few things". Ok yeah I will tell them". Just as jake hangs up they hear knocking at the door. Finn goes to awnser as he pauses the game. He opens to see a blue skinned boy floating in front of him.

He has messy black hiar. He is wearing a red plaid over shirt and under a rocker shirt, he had long blue jeans and converse on. Hey dude? Like who are you"? asks Finn at the door. The boy grins showing his sharp fangs. What you mean you never heard of me? I am Marshal Lee the Vampire King. I come from the Nightosphere". He says. "Oh my glob! Marshal what are you doing here"? Fionna says running up the the door.

"Hey Fionna you look happy to see me". he says with a smile. "So who is this dweeb Fionna"? Marshal says stealing Finns hat off of his head. Floating up in the house. "Hey dude! Give that back! Come on man that isn't funny!"Finn says grabbing for the hat frustrated unable to reach it. "Hey dude you are blonde too". Hey Fionna this your little brother or something"? You guys look the same". Asks marshal. "No, but he is my new friend so be nice". She demands.

"Ok but you have to kiss me first". He says with a smile. Fionnas cheeks turn bright red "Shut up Marshal! Stop being such a jerk"! she says flustered and embarrassed. "Haha chill I was just kidding". he says as he scruffs Finns short blonde hair and drops the hot in Finns arms. Finn puts his hat back on "Jeese man" Finn says annoyed. Marshal laughs kissing Fionna on the cheek. "Oh wait no I wasn't". Marshal laughs still floating in the air. "Marshal that isn't funny"! Glob"! Fionna shouts agrily. Her face completely red. Hee hee hee Youre cute when youre are mad Fionna" Marshal says laughing.


End file.
